


betcha

by formalcoral



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Unrequited Love, You Have Been Warned, but not really, i repeat. PLATONIC baeksoo, kyungsoo's a hoe, love advice, platonic baeksoo, somewhat of a prequel to a bigger story, somewhat out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalcoral/pseuds/formalcoral
Summary: Right when Baekhyun establishes a finally stable relationship, his friend sets him up with his past crush.





	betcha

**Author's Note:**

> first work in the fandom reader!! i decided to write this after baekhyun's solo album came out, and wOw every song sounds like a title song! sorry penguin it's ok if i move to this little puppy while ur in the military right?? (ALSO CONTINUE STRMING BOTH UN VILLAGE AND THAT'S OKAY ERIS AND DANDANIES ok bye)
> 
> Anyways, this is the beginning/prequel of a longer (?) book. The next book should be a Kyungsoo/Everyone short story (8000-10000 words, one chapter) if I ever get around to writing it (which I probably will, since there's such a lack of allsoo stories on AO3, and still not enough on AFF), because I was also planning to write a Fullmetal Alchemist one, and also a Dekubowl BNHA book. Sigh
> 
> please enjoy ^^, leave kudos if u did

Byun Baekhyun, ecstatic after the third date with Oh Sehun went successful.

"Congratulations." Kyungsoo said dryly, watching Baekhyun bounce around, squealing and giggle around like a lovesick fan-girl who saw her idol in a concert.

"I know right?!" Baekhyun grinned, grabbing Kyungsoo's shoulders and shaking the small boy like crazy. "I'm so lucky to have somebody like Sehun! He's got the looks, an adorable personality, and you know the rumors that go around him, right? That he's got the biggest-" Kyungsoo smacked Baekhyun on the neck, interrupting Baekhyun before he could say anything weird.

"Ouch, sorry. But you know, once a hoe, always a hoe. And besides, you can't say anything, either. You've got more boys wrapped around your pinky than me." Baekhyun retorted, rubbing his neck. His face was flushed from jumping around so much.

"I'm not a hoe, unlike you. And I don't have boys wrapped around my pinky. The boys who you dumped just went to me for comfort." Kyungsoo sighed, rolling his big eyes.

"Dude, stop doing that, I can see your eye whites. It's fucking creepy." Baekhyun smirked. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes again, in opposed to Baekhyun's words.

"Not my fault I have 'owl eyes'." Kyungsoo air-quoted. "Besides, before we start talking about how weird my eyes are, you were telling about how badly your date with Sehun went." The small boy said loudly, catching a few eyes.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun scolded Kyungsoo, getting up to stand up in front of Baekhyun. Baekhyun put his hands on his hips, a mocking glare directed at the Kyungsoo, who was still sitting. "My date with Sehun was wonderful!"

"Wonderfully horrid?" A voice behind Baekhyun asked, draping his noodle arms around Baekhyun in a backward-hug. 

"Great. The couple of the year is here, with more rainbow-barfing inducing cliche couple scenes to be made. Proceed at your own risk." Kyungsoo sighed, getting up, but still grinning at the new couple. "Have fun. Use condoms. Bye."

The expression on Baekhyun's face had turned into one of horror, and his mouth proceeded to spew shit about Kyungsoo out, but Sehun had only laughed out loud, covering Baekhyun's mouth. "Hey, he's one of your closest friends, right? I guess I already get his approval to fuck you."

Baekhyun whipped around to look at Sehun, who had a shit-eating rape face on him. "Oh Sehun, if you try on anything on me, I'll cut off your dick and feed it to Vivi."

"No matter how big it is?" Sehun smirked, and Baekhyun had a thought that maybe all the rumors that Sehun had a big nose was just made by Sehun himself. Then Sehun's face morphed into one of horror. "You wouldn't dare feed it to precious Vivi!"

Baekhyun's turn to have a rape face. "You never know." 

"Why you... Come here!" Baekhyun had already ran for his life, cackling as he did so. 
    
    
    ☉♡☉

Baekhyun came home, eavesdropping (without meaning to) on a strange conversation. His ears immediately turned into gossip mode, straining to hear everything. Kyungsoo was speaking to his past-crush, Park Chanyeol, the dude with the really large ears and the cute derp face.

"- going out already, you barely have a chance with him. Besides, he's practically infatuated with noodles, he won't even stop talking about him and their last date." Kyungsoo said. "You missed your chance, you know. He used to like you, you know? Before noodles came into his life. If you asked him out then, then you two could have been going out."

"I thought you were supposed to help me." Chanyeol said. By the way things were going, Baekhyun was completely sure that they were talking about him. He had been a bit confused about the noodles part, then realized that Kyungsoo referred to Sehun as 'Noodle boy' a lot. "Do I still have a chance?"

"Not really." Kyungsoo said shortly, stiffly. Baekhyun stifled a laugh when he realized he could imagine Kyungsoo's expression as he said so.

Deciding that their conversation has gone long enough, he decided to pop up.

"Hey." Baekhyun grinned, mentally congratulating himself when he indeed saw Chanyeol there talking to Kyungsoo. Except everything looked like a therapist/patient concept, with Chanyeol lying down and Kyungsoo "consoling" Chanyeol. Chanyeol immediately sat up, greeting Baekhyun with a 'hey'.

"Jesus, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo said, his voice like a robot (sometimes Baekhyun thought Kyungsoo was a robot). He knew Kyungsoo had been surprised, a slightly concealed flinch and raised eyebrows screamed everything. "Did you enter through the window again?"

"Yeah. I forgot the keys after buying the newest edition of eyeliner. Good thing you were here, otherwise I would have to have waited until you came home. What were you two talking about?" Baekhyun asked, feigning interest in what they were talking about, even though he already knew.

Chanyeol flinched immediately, but Kyungsoo didn't seem affected. He even looked as if he knew Baekhyun had been eavesdropping on them. "Oh, we were just talking about how Chanyeol liked you for a long time, so after he heard that you and Noodle boy were dating, he came to your friend to see if he still has a chance. Of course, being the person I am, I have to break it to him that he doesn't have a chance with you anymore. But he keeps on insisting, asking for advice on how to get you. So I said that we both have somewhat of the same type, except Baekhyun likes that cliche shit a lot more than me."

"Wait, we both have the same type?" Baekhyun asked, amazed. 

"I remember saying that after you got me to drink a dozen shots." Kyungsoo said flatly.

Thinking about that, Baekhyun remembered that Kyungsoo looked a bit more flustered whenever he was hanging around Jongin, much nicer around Yifan, blushing a sweet red whenever Yixing, in a friendly gesture, kissed his cheek. So, handsome tall gay men. "But what about Junmyeon?"

"He's the council president, I have to be nice to him." Kyungsoo's cheeks went a bit red. Baekhyun took note of this, because it was quite obvious that that wasn't the case.

From upstairs, he could hear one of their frat-mates (Jongdae) yell, "Kyungsoo's type is handsome gay men!"

"Shut up, you troll." Kyungsoo yelled, his voice directed towards upstairs. ("Ouch" Jongdae replied, but Kyungsoo never replied)

"Hm, that sounds just about right. You're the true hoe. Look at you, Kyungsoo, you've grown so much. From an adorable nerd to an adorable hoe." Baekhyun said, wiping a fake tear from his eye. "You've grown so much, I'm so proud."

"Did you use a condom?" Kyungsoo shot back at Baekhyun, who immediately froze.

"You perverted man, is all you think about is sex?" Baekhyun smirked.

"Well, with his body, he certainly must enjoy it." Chanyeol inserted in.

"God, Chanyeol, you knew this would happen." Baekhyun shrugged. Chanyeol managed to get out a "Help I'm dying" before Kyungsoo let him out of his choke-hold, albeit a bit flusteredly and awkwardly.

Despite what everyone said about crushes being around two people who didn't know each other, and were awkward because they liked each other, Baekhyun didn't believe in that. He firmly believed that with relationships like that, nothing will last. Baekhyun had been long friends with Chanyeol before he realized that he had a crush on Chanyeol, but even so, the three were so close that even relationship news that would've broken up normal friendships had no effect on the trio's friendship whatsoever. 

So Baekhyun was a bit concerned when he saw the tiny changes in Kyungsoo. Of course, being a respectful friend, he decided not to push it. "Oh hey, Sehun's calling." He chirped out happily, collapsing on Kyungsoo's therapist chair and dumping his makeup bags next to him as he took the call.

Chanyeol snatched the phone instead. "Hey noodle boy, how was the sex with my best friend?" He said, suppressing a chuckle. 

"Why you bastar-" Baekhyun snatched the phone away from Chanyeol (resulting in a loud whine and a smack from Kyungsoo to Chanyeol to shut him up). "Hey darling~"

("How bipolar." Chanyeol grumbled, rubbing his 'wound' that he received from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo immediately opened his mouth to start scolding the giant about what bipolar really is.)

"That was some dude I call my friend." 

("Betrayal!" Chanyeol wailed, pointing at Baekhyun. Baekhyun mouthed 'shut up'.)

"Ah, another date?" Baekhyun smirked. "Just can't get enough of me, can you?"

(Muffled laughter comes from the background. "It's the opposite for me." Kyungsoo snickered, smacking Chanyeol's stomach before Chanyeol could say anything, resulting in a high-pitched whine. Kyungsoo laughed a bit before coming to Chanyeol's rescue).

"Oh, nothing's going on. Just my two friends having sex in front of me." Baekhyun said loudly. "Okay, I'm getting ready to go now. Ha ha, see ya!" Baekhyun laughed, grabbing his makeup bags before bolting up the stairs, quite sure that both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were racing up to catch him.


End file.
